A GetBacker's Christmas
by The Fellow Marauder
Summary: Ginji wakes Ban up at three in the morning on Christmas Day, shouting things in excitement about how they've been visited by Santa in the night. Preety fluffy and sweet. Short, but worth the read. R&R! FOR YAOISHOUJO! Merry Xmas.


This is a Christmas gift for my wonderful-beyond-reason girlfriend, Heather (AKA Yaoishoujo). I hope you like this, Heather! My stories mean more to me because of you, after all. I love you!

To everyone else: Have a wonderful Christmas. I hope you like my fanfic.

Disclaimer: I do not, sadly, own the rights to _GetBackers_.

"Ban-chan! Ban-chan! Baaann-chaaaaan!!!"

Mido Ban-kun's eyes woke up to a blurry room as he heard banging up and down the hallway leading to his room. Glancing over at the clock at his bedside table, he squinted through the tiredness in his eyes and read the numbers. Sighing in disgust and exhaustion, he mumbled: "Dammit, Ginji... it's three in the morning..." Knowing the more naive GetBacker would not give up and simply go back to bed, Ban tried his hardest to ignore the ex-Lightening Lord. Hiding beneath the covers, he grumbled and shut his eyes tightly, trying to think of anything that would distract him from his lover's noise.

This proved unsuccessful for the (in)famous leader of the GetBackers, however, when the blond haired member tossed open Mido's door and pounced onto the bed with his boyfriend. "Ban-kun! Ban-kun! Santa's come for us! We have presents, Ban-chan!" Sitting in silence for a few minutes, Ginji eyed the lying still mass beneath the covers, waiting for any sign of movement.

None came.

Thus Ginji created some.

Placing his hands on his boyfriend's side as the poor guy tried so hard to sleep, Ginji pushed him up and down on the springs. "Ban-chaaan. Wake up!! It's Christmas, Ban-chan! You have to wake uuuppp!!!"

Finally having his fill of Ginji, Ban threw back the covers. With veins pulsating all over his upper body in anger, the black haired one punched his lover across the face, sending him flying off the bed. "Gah!" Ginji cried out in surprise before he fell flat onto the floorboards below.

"Leave me the fuck alone!" Ban growled, now physically shaking from his fury. "What the hell do you think you're doing anyway, Ginji!? It's _three o' clock in the morning_!!"

Popping his head out from the side of the bed, Ginji fixed his lover with large puppy-dog eyes. "But it's _Christmas_, Ban-chan." He stated so innocently. Ban could feel a bit of his anger subside as he watched the one he loved. However, annoyance still dominated his emotions.

"You're gonna get us kicked outta here on Christmas if you're not careful." Mido snarled. "You're making too much damned noise. Go back to bed, Ginji." With nothing more to say, the older one turned over defiantly on the bed and closed his eyes; praying that Ginji would only listen to him. Even just _once_. Miraculously, there was a shift in weight on the bed when Amano climbed onto the bed beside his lover and remained still. Ban felt a wave of relief wash over him. As he relaxed more comfortably beneath the covers once more, he waited for sleep to overtake him. Finally, _finally_, Ginji was doing something Ban asked him to. Finally he would be able to get one full night's rest without some horrible crisis overtake them.

Yet Ban was thankful far too soon.

Just as the black-haired retriever was about to fall into slumber, Ginji's voice perked up. "Ban-chan... I'm bored."

Growling, Ban lifted up one of the pillows beneath his head and threw it in (what he hoped to be) Ginji's face. "Shut the fuck up. Go to bed."

"But... it's Christmas." Ban twitched.

"Who the fuck cares? Go. To. Bed. NOW."

Ginji sighed slowly and took his sweet time with giving in. "Fiiiine." Plopping himself down onto the bed, he stared up at the ceiling for a while and tried to be quiet to not interfere with his boyfriend's sleep. After all, if he did, Ban might take away some of the presents that were given to him during the night.

At least a half hour had passed since either of them had spoken to each other. Ginji was still bored and still very much awake. The thought of all those gifts and the excitement of a Christmas morning kept butterflies fluttering in his stomach. He could not sleep; he was too excited. Glancing over at Ban, his eyes traced the muscular back that was teasingly shown through Ban-chan's white muscle tee. Gin-san sat there, staring at his lover's back, debating for several minutes if he dared to wake him again. Reaching out his hand, he was just about to do so when he heard the soft, slowed breathing of the man he loved. Feeling the butterflies double in his lower stomach, a loving smile danced across Ginji's lips. Eyes shining while his cheeks burned, the blond GetBacker moved motionlessly towards his boyfriend. "I love you, Ban." He mouthed above his lover's ear. "Merry Christmas." Leaning down, he kissed Ban-chan's cheek softly before snuggling up behind him to fall asleep and await daybreak before bugging Ban-chan for presents.

_Owari_.


End file.
